


HyunLix

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Texting, dialogues, hyunlix are idiots but i love them anyway, hyunlix ft. skz members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Hyunlix and their dumbassery through texts.





	1. Chapter 1

> **Hwang** 💕  
>  I think we need to   
>  spend some time apart
> 
> **Lix** 💨  
>  Oh nice, Jin. Dumping   
>  me over text. Classy 
> 
>  
> 
> **Lix** 💨   
>  I don't believe in   
>  your fuking shit
> 
>  
> 
> **Lix** 💨   
>  Whatever I wanted to   
>  be done with you   
>  anyway
> 
>   
>  **Hwang** 💕   
>  Well I meant spend   
>  some time at Pat's.   
>  Not apart. But this   
>  has been enlightening.
> 
> **Lix** 💨   
>  Oh  
>  Ha  
>  I was just kidding


	2. Chapter 2

> **Lixie** 💕😍  
>  I want to share   
>  everything with you  
>  😘😘😘😘
> 
> **HwangJin**  
>  Let's start from your  
>  bank account   
>  😉


	3. Chapter 3

> **Likseu** 🐱  
>  Chan!!!!!!!   
>  Chris!!!!!!   
>  Chanchanchan
> 
> **AussieSwag** 👊  
>  What is it? 
> 
>   
>  **Likseu** 🐱  
>  I think my neighbor   
>  is stalking me!!!!!
> 
> **AussieSwag** 👊  
>  Your neighbor??   
>  Hwang Hyunjin?? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Likseu** 🐱  
>  YESSS   
>  That's him! 
> 
>  
> 
> **AussieSwag** 👊  
>  Okay...   
>  What makes you think   
>  that? 
> 
>   
>  **Likseu** 🐱  
>  He's been Googling   
>  my name on his   
>  computer!
> 
> **AussieSwag** 👊  
>  What?!   
>  How do you know this??? 
> 
>   
>  **Likseu** 🐱  
>  I saw it through my   
>  telescope last night!!!
> 
> **AussieSwag** 👊  
>  ? ¿? ¿


	4. Chapter 4

> **Jinnie** 💓  
>  Hey, Lix   
>  Can you help me?
> 
> **Fe.lee.x**   
>  Ya sure  
>  What's up? 
> 
>   
>  **Jinnie** 💓  
>  I'm trying to get   
>  this guy to like me
> 
> **Fe.lee.x**  
>  Who is he? 
> 
>   
>  **Jinnie** 💓  
>  I can't tell
> 
> **Fe.lee.x**  
>  Well you could just   
>  tell him you like him
> 
>   
>  **Jinnie** 💓  
>  How??
> 
> **Fe.lee.x**  
>  Just say it. 
> 
>   
>  **Jinnie** 💓  
>  I like you
> 
> **Fe.lee.x**  
>  Yeah just like that
> 
>   
>  **Jinnie** 💓  
>  You're an idiot


	5. Chapter 5

> **Lixie** 💕 😍   
>  Hey babe
> 
> **Hwang_Jin**  
>  Hiiiiiiiii love   
>  _Sending failed_
> 
>   
>  **Lixie** 💕 😍   
>  R u there?
> 
> **Hwang_Jin**  
>  Yes, yes  
>  I'm here....   
>  _Sending failed_
> 
>   
>  **Lixie** 💕 😍   
>  R u ignoring me or   
>  Wat?
> 
> **Hwang_Ji** n  
>  Love, I'm not...... I'm trying  
>  to reply  
>  But msgs aren't going  
>  through!!!   
>  _Sending failed_
> 
>   
>  **Lixie** 💕 😍   
>  Don't you dare to  
>  talk to me after this
> 
> **Hwang_Ji** n  
>  Fuck you  
>  _Seen_


	6. Chapter 6

> **Hwang_Jin**   
>  You wanna be my   
>  boyfrien? 
> 
>   
>  **Muffin** 💓  
>  You mean boyfriend?
> 
> **Hwang_Ji** n  
>  What? 
> 
>   
>  **M** **uffin** 💓  
>  You forgot the d
> 
> **Hwang_Ji** n  
>  Don't worry about the  
>  D baby...   
>  You'll get that later.. ;))) 
> 
>   
>  **M** **uffin** 💓  
>  .....   
>  I didn't sign up for this


	7. Chapter 7

> **Prince Charming** 💕💓  
>  Send me a picture of your beautiful self  
>  This time take it off
> 
> **Netfelix**   
>  Take it off???
> 
> **Prince Charming** 💕 💓   
>  Your make up  
>  Take it off  
>  You look beautiful without it too
> 
> **Netfelix**   
>  💕💕💓💓😭😭😭😭


	8. Chapter 8

> **Hyunjin** : i am a stone-cold, unbreakable ice prince. nothing can shake me.
> 
> **Felix** : *smiles*
> 
> **Hyunjin** : i'm a mess. someone help..


	9. Chapter 9

> **Minho**  
>  Hey, you know why Felix loves your dick so much?
> 
> **Hyunjin**   
>  Um... Why? 
> 
>   
>  **Minho**  
>  Because his mom always told him to enjoy little things in his life
> 
> **Hyunjin**   
>  FUCK YOU


	10. Chapter 10

> **Hyunjin** : I can't believe how jealous you just got. It's so embarrassing.
> 
> **Felix** : * _Looks incredulously at Hyunjin_ * What about you and that barista last week?
> 
> **Hyunjin** : You mean that skank that got what was coming for them because they were blatantly flirting with you when I was standing jusT RIGHT THERE?!
> 
> **Felix** : They asked how my day was going.
> 
> **Hyunjin** : Yeah! What a slut!


	11. Chapter 11

> **Hyunjin** : I like your shirt
> 
> **Felix** : Thanks, it was 50% off
> 
> **Hyunjin** : I'd like it 100% off
> 
> **Felix** : The store can't just give out free stuff
> 
> **Hyunjin** : That's not what I mea-
> 
> **Felix** : That's a terrible way to run a business, Hyunjinnie .


	12. Chapter 12

> **Hyunjin** : You know, Felix is kind of like a sun to me. 
> 
> **Chan** : Awww, is it because he lights up your world? 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : No, it's because the longer I stare the more I regret. 
> 
> **Chan** : O-oh. But you like him, right? 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : Duh. All I'm asking is-
> 
> **Felix** : _*running around while wearing a rainbow cape*_ Babe, look! I'm a gay superhero! 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : Oh my god. 
> 
> **Felix** : _*gasps in realization and makes an eye contact with Hyunjin*_ I'm Supergay! 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : I take it back. I love him! 


	13. Chapter 13

> **Felix** : _*refusing to get out of bed*_
> 
> **Hyunjin** : Just get up, its not that hard! 
> 
> **Felix** : NO, I'M HIBERNATING! 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : What?! It's not even that cold out. And you're not even an animal! 
> 
> **Felix** : I CAN BE WHAT I WANT TO BE! 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : Just get out of bed, already. 
> 
> **Felix** : NO! 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : Ugh... That's it! _*picks up Felix bridal style*_
> 
> **Felix** : !!! P-PUT ME DOWN!!! 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : No. 


	14. Chapter 14

> _AP Physics session one fine afternoon, teacher is talking about gravity, saying that everyone is attracted to each other._
> 
> **Hyunjin** : _[leaning closer to Felix and whispers_ ] I'm attracted to you. 
> 
> **Seungmin** : _[turns around, sugar sweet smile on his face and looks at_ _Hyunjin_ _]_ And my foot is attracted to your ass.


	15. Chapter 15

> **Felix** : "Hi, I'm Lee Felix!" 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : "That's it. You're cute. I wanna squish your face." 
> 
> **Felix** : "Awwww~" 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : "With my thighs."
> 
> **Felix** : "...."
> 
> **Hyunjin** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
>  


	16. Chapter 16

> **Hyunjin** : Hey Babe, how was wor- HOLY HELL! WHAT HAPPENED?? 
> 
> **Felix** : _*soaking wet, covered in floor and honey, grass in his hair and pine cone stuck to his face*_ I'm having, what some would call, a 'Bad Day'. 


	17. Chapter 17

> **Hyunjin** : Ouch... Ugh, I cut my finger.... 
> 
> **Felix** : _*runs*_ weee wooo weee wooo weee wooo
> 
> **Hyunjin** : ...what?
> 
> **Felix** : _*stops and puts a bandage on Hyunjin's finger*_
> 
> **Felix** :  _*runs back*_ weee wooo weee wooo weee wooo
> 
> **Hyunjin** : ........ 


	18. Chapter 18

> **Bitter Half**  
>  Wrote something for you  
> Wanna hear??
> 
> **Better Half**  
>  Sure!
> 
> **Bitter Half**  
>  Roses are red,   
> Violets are blue,  
> Sugar is sweet,   
> And so are you!
> 
> **Better Half**  
>  💖 awwwe
> 
> **Bitter Half**  
>  But the roses are wilting,   
> Violets are dead,   
> The sugar bowl is empty,   
> And so is your head!
> 
> **Better Half**   
> .......   
> See, hyunjin, this is the reason   
> you're the bitter half
> 
> **Bitter Half**  
> .....you could have just let   
> me eat the last cookie


	19. Chapter 19

> **Lee Jr.**   
> I'm fighting with Hyunjin   
> again
> 
> **Lee Sr.**   
> Omg  
> Again???   
> 😦 😦
> 
> **Lee Jr.**   
> Yeah  
> It's really bad this time...   
> I think this is it  
> He just drove away with   
> Jisung's corpse
> 
> **Lee Sr.**   
> ???   
> JISUNG'S CORPSE??????   
> WTF  
> OMG WYFFF
> 
> **Lee Jr.**   
> Holy shit!   
> No!   
> HIS CAMARO!!!!   
> JISUNG IS FINE!!! 😭
> 
> **Lee Sr.**   
> You scare me. 💀


	20. Chapter 20

> **Hyunjin:** What has 50 teeth and holds back a monster? 
> 
> **Felix:** * _shrugs_ * No clue. 
> 
> **Hyunjin:** My zipper. 
> 
> **Felix:** * _regrets leaving Australia_ *


	21. Chapter 21

> **Hyunjin** : You hog the bed!
> 
> **Felix** : I do not! That is false information!
> 
> **Hyunjin** : Last night I ended up falling on the floor and you woke up, IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR BED AND NOT ON YOUR SIDE, asking me what I was doing on the floor!
> 
> **Felix** : That doesn't prove anything.
> 
> **Hyunjin** : yeS IT DOES -
> 
>  


	22. Chapter 22

> **Lix** 💜  
>  I love thunder soo much
> 
>   
>  💚 **Jin** 💚  
>  Ik me too!   
>  Except when it makes   
>  Kkami bark  
>  So usually only when I'm out
> 
> 💜 **Lix** 💜  
>  My dad barks too, we've  
>  to comfort him
> 
>   
>  💚 **Jin** 💚  
>  I'm so sorry  
>  I imagine his manly   
>  vocal chords cause   
>  much more commotion   
>  than a tiny dog
> 
> 💚 **Jin** 💚  
>  OH DID YOU MEAN DOG
> 
> 💜 **Lix** 💜  
>  YEAH NO DUH
> 
>   
>    
> 


	23. Chapter 23

>  
> 
> **Koalix**  
>  CHAAAAAAAN  
>  WORST DAY EVER
> 
> **Ch** **angaroo**   
>  Why
> 
>   
>  **Koalix**  
>  Bring some scissors   
>  over  
>  Hyunjin got his cum   
>  in my hair.
> 
> **Ch** **angaroo**   
>  It's ok. I had soo much cum  
>  in my hair.   
>  You don't have to cut it.   
>  Just wash it. 
> 
>   
>  **Koalix**  
>  I meant GUM, Chan.  
>  GUM.
> 
> **Changaroo**   
>  Well, this has been   
>  enlightening .
> 
>   
>  **Koalix**  
>  Now I wanna throw up!!  
>  THANKS CHRIS, I HATE IT.


	24. Chapter 24

>  
> 
> **Big Baby**  
>  Awwww   
>  I miss you too
> 
>   
>  **Tiny Baby**  
>  Don't think I'm weird   
>  but I'm sleeping with   
>  that shit you left in   
>  the bathroom
> 
> **Big Baby**  
>  WHAT???!!!!   
>  NAJDKW
> 
>   
>  **Tiny Baby**  
>  Yea it smells like you   
>  and makes me feel   
>  better when you're   
>  not here!
> 
> **Big Baby**  
>  If you're trying to be  
>  cute or funny, it's  
>  not working. 
> 
>   
>  **Tiny Baby**  
>  ????   
>  OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH  
>  MMMMMMYYYYYYYY  
>  GGGGOOOODDDDD
> 
> **Tiny Baby**  
>  ****SHIRT  
>  brb, I'm gonna jump   
>  off that cliff


	25. Chapter 25

> **Felix** : _*yawns*_
> 
> **Hyunjin** : Yeah, being pretty must be tiring
> 
> **Felix** : _*tilts his head*_ then you must be exhausted
> 
> **Hyunjin** : _*blushes furiously*_


	26. Chapter 26

> **Hyunjin**  
>  I wanna do bad things to you
> 
> **Sunshine ☀**  
>  Like what???   
> ;))) 
> 
>   
> **Hyunjin**  
>  Like break your legs  
> Chock you to death  
> Push you off the building
> 
> **Sunshine ☀**  
>  Kinky  
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
>   
> **Hyunjin**  
> ....   
> YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-


	27. Chapter 27

> **Hyunjin** : It's times like this that I wish I had listened to what Felix told me
> 
> **Woojin** : What did he tell you?
> 
> **Hyunjin** : I don’t know, I wasn’t listening


	28. Chapter 28

> **Jinnie**  
>  We need to talk...
> 
> **Lixie**  
>  Oh?... 
> 
>   
> **Jinnie**  
>  Idk something just doesn't feel right...
> 
> **Lixie**  
>  What do you mean?
> 
>   
> **Jinnie**  
>  We've been dating for almost 8 months now and...
> 
> **Lixie**  
>  Jinnie??   
> Hyunjin? 
> 
>   
> **Jinnie**  
> ... you've not once   
> made me a sandwich....
> 
> **Lixie**  
> ...........   
> I'm going to make   
> you one and choke you   
> with it for scaring me  
> soo bad 
> 
>   
> **Jinnie**  
>  Habshajabsja 😂😂😂😂😂  
> 💕 💕 💓💕💘💏👬💖💞  
> LOVE YOU SUNSHINE 


	29. Chapter 29

> **Yongbokie**   
> Describe a hot guy 
> 
>   
> **Hyunjinnie**  
>  Tall, dark and handsome   
> With sexy smile and blue eyes
> 
> **Yongbokie**   
> Guess I'm not hot, huh 
> 
>   
> **Hyunjinnie**   
> But you never told me describe an angel, though   
> 💖


	30. Chapter 30

> _*Felix and Hyunjin grocery shopping*_
> 
>  
> 
> **Hyunjin:** Are we done yet? I'm bored.
> 
> **Felix:** Yes, we're done....
> 
> **Hyunjin:** _* rejoices *_
> 
> **Felix:** ...with this half of the shopping list.
> 
> **Hyunjin:** Why must you be so cruel to me?


	31. Chapter 31

> **Seungmin:** Hey, is anyone free on Friday at around 8 p.m?
> 
> **Felix:** I am?
> 
> **Seungmin:** What about you, Hyunjin?
> 
> **Hyunjin:** Yeah, I am...
> 
> **Jisung:** I'm also --
> 
> **Seungmin:** Great! Because Jisung and I aren't . You two go on without us and enjoy your date!
> 
> **Felix:** Did you just--


	32. Chapter 32

> **Hyunjin:** Hey, do you have a bag that I can borrow?
> 
> **Felix:** The only bags I've are the ones under my eyes. And they're specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence.
> 
> **Hyunjin:** Literally, all you had to do was say no.


	33. Chapter 33

> **Hyunjin:** Can you watch my drink while I go to the bathroom? 
> 
> **Felix:** Sure, but do you think having people you don't know watch over your drink is a good idea? 
> 
> **Hyunjin:** I saw you mouth all the words to Yes or Yes, and figured you were harmless. 
> 
> **Felix:** Word, I got you. 


	34. Chapter 34

> **Hyunjin:** We're just friends.
> 
> **Felix:** Exactly.
> 
> **Hyunjin:** Who get along very well.
> 
> **Felix:** Mmmhmm.
> 
> **Hyunjin:** And who are sometimes attracted to each other.
> 
> **Felix:** Wait, what?


	35. Chapter 35

> **Felix:** Hyyyyuuuunjiiiiinnn! 
> 
> **Hyunjin:** Yeeeeeess? 
> 
> **Felix:** Want updog for dinner? 
> 
> **Hyunjin** : What?
> 
> **Felix:** you want updog for dinner? 
> 
> **Hyunjin:** What's updog? 
> 
> **Felix:** Not much! You? 
> 
> **Hyunjin:** Sometimes I wish you'd act like you're 19 and not 9. 


	36. Chapter 36

> **My Sunshine**  
>  Hey, Angel!!!   
> Are you ready for tonight??   
> ;D
> 
> **My Snowflake**  
>  Hey, Hyunjin   
> It's, Changbin  
> Felix's best friend 
> 
> **My Sunshine**  
>  Uhhhh hi? 
> 
> **My Snowflake**  
>  Do you love him? 
> 
> **My Sunshine**    
> Of course! 
> 
> **My Snowflake**  
>  Would you take a bullet   
> for him? 
> 
> **My Sunshine**    
> .....yes???
> 
> **My Snowflake**  
>  Sweet!   
> Meet at his house in the   
> backyard in about 10 minutes! 
> 
> **My Sunshine**  
> ......... 


	37. Chapter 37

>  
> 
> **Felix**  
>  Knock knock
> 
>   
> **Hyunjin**  
>  Who's there?
> 
>  
> 
> **Felix**  
>  Britney Spears
> 
>   
> **Hyunjin**  
>  Britney Spears who?
> 
>  
> 
> **Felix**  
>  Knock knock
> 
>   
> **Hyunjin**  
> ??????  
> Um  
> Who's there?
> 
>  
> 
> **Felix**  
>  Britney Spears
> 
>   
> **Hyunjin**  
>  ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿  
> BRITNEY SPEARS WHO?
> 
>  

> **Felix**  
>  Oops, I did it again  
> ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yelloooow! 💜 
> 
> When I started this I didn't expect much from it. It was written for fun, something short and just mindless. I was inspired by those incorrect *enter a ship/group/idol name* accounts on Twitter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this mess so far.


	38. Chapter 38

> **Hyunjin**    
> I'm so fucking angry rn
> 
> **Seungmin**    
> ? 
> 
> **Hyunjin**    
> I confessed to Felix and all he said was "word" 
> 
> **Seungmin**    
> I'm so sorry that is,,,,,,,,,,, really fucking funny  
> But I'm sad for u I promise!!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay safe, lovelies!

> Jeongin stared at the two sworn enemies, both busy watching a video on Hyunjin's phone. "How the hell are you two friends?"
> 
> "We're not," both replied in scary unison, not looking away from the phone. "Keep your friends close, your enemies closer."
> 
> "Intimately close," Felix continued. "Seduce your enemies."
> 
> Hyunjin nodded. "Marry your enemy and poison the wedding cake," he says. "Boom."
> 
> Felix jerked away, slapping Hyunjin's arm, frowning. "I'm not marrying you if you're going to bring wedding cake into it, that's just unnecessary."
> 
> "I agree," Hyunjin said solemnly, "I went too far, I apologize."
> 
> Jeongin, slack-jawed, muttered, "Please forget I asked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read any of my other hyunlix stories, please consider giving them a chance 😳👉👈  
> Thanks!
> 
> ~jade


	40. Chapter 40

> **Felix** : * _staring very intensely at Hyunjin's chest_ *
> 
> **Hyunjin** : "What is it?"
> 
> **Felix** : "Your shirt."
> 
> **Hyunjin** , _looking down at his shirt:_ "What's wrong with it?"
> 
> **Felix** : "It's still on you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment down below, and don't forget to leave a Kudo! 💛
> 
>  
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
